Sentiments enfouies
by Eldeya
Summary: Cadeau pour Sayuri :D Depuis quelques temps, Blanche est tourmentée par ses pensées. Un soir, de retour à Burgess, elle décide de prendre l'air pour s'aérer l'esprit. Serait-il possible que le jeune Gardien ne soit finalement pas le seul à toucher son cœur ?


Hello :D

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris pour Sayuri :)

Comme j'aime beaucoup le couple Pitch/Blanche dans sa fiction "Le vrai pouvoir du cœur" j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS. Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé la permission avant de l'écrire ^^

J'ai essayé au mieux de respecter le caractère de son personnage, ainsi que sa version de Pitch.

Pitch ne m'appartient pas. Il en est la propriété de Dreamworks. Blanche ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Little Sayuri.

**Sayuri** : Et encore merci pour ton cadeau ! C:

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il était environ trois heures du matin. Dehors, il faisait sombre. Seul la lumière des réverbères qui longeaient les trottoirs, illuminait les chemins plongés dans l'obscurité, jusqu'au petit matin, où l'éclat du soleil éclairait les lieux. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel bleu nuit, accompagnées par la lune, de plus en plus brillante chaques soirs.

Cette nuit là, Blanche n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La jeune femme était retournée à Burgess, temporairement. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit et comme Burgess était une ville qu'elle aimait beaucoup, elle avait décidé de se réfugier ici.

Trop tracassée par ses pensées envahissantes, la châtaine avait beau essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit, que ces dernières resurgissaient de force, comme pour lui demander de réfléchir à la situation.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent que la jeune femme se posait des questions. Blanche essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses pensées, mais en vain..

N'arrivant pas à s'endormir, celle-ci décida de prendre l'air. Elle prit son manteau rangé dans l'armoire et descendit ensuite les escaliers, vérifiant que la porte d'entrée soit bien verrouillée une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure.

**oOo**

A vrai dire.. la jeune femme ne savait pas trop où elle pourrait aller à une heure pareille.. Et finalement, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.. Barf.. dans le pire des cas, elle casserait la gueule de celui ou celle qui viendrait l'embêter ? Après tout, elle était une sorcière et la Gardienne de la paix, elle avait affronté bien pire !

Elle continua sa route, tout en réfléchissant à ses sentiments.

En effet, ces derniers temps, Blanche était perdu. Elle était en couple avec Jack. Elle l'aimait, avait partagé de nombreuses choses avec lui, habité au Pôle, elle avait désormais une famille.. mais.. malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à l'esprit de l'Hiver, la châtaine restait indécise. Son cœur penchait pour deux hommes. Et elle ne savait lequel choisir.

Est-ce Jack ? Jeune homme de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, faisant naître la neige et apporter de l'amusement aux enfants ou bien.. _Pitch Black, _le croque mitaine, celui dont les enfants ont peur la nuit, raison des cauchemars si sombres, si obscures, terrifiants, qui empêchaient les gamins de dormir.. Le Roi de la peur, qui par le passé, **n'était pas **celui qu'il prétend être aujourd'hui.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la jeune femme s'était stoppée en pleins milieu d'un trottoir, les mains vers sa poitrine, le regard rivé sur le sol, une pointe d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda telle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur le tissue de son manteau, détourna la tête.. Elle ne voulait pas partager son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Jack. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir.. Elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments pour l'homme en noir, soient si forts.. Elle ne voulait pas de cela !

Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à s'être totalement calmée, pour y voir plus clair.. C'est en relevant le regard que celle-ci aperçu non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'entrée de la forêt. Forêt où se trouvait l'antre du Croque Mitaine. La demeure de Pitch.

Blanche hésita. Devait-elle y aller, afin d'être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Pitch ? ou bien.. renoncer à son attachement si.. soudains, qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent enfouis au fond d'elle..

Quelque part, elle se disait que si elle n'en avait pas le cœur net, cela continuerait de la torturer et qu'elle douterait encore plus de ses sentiments envers Jack, ce qui au final, aggraverait la situation. Quoique.. Allez voir le Roi de la peur en pleine nuit pour connaître le choix de son cœur, était tout aussi grave. Quelque soit son choix, il aura des conséquences. Donc, pourquoi hésiter ?

La Gardienne avança lentement en direction de la forêt. Elle essaya de se détendre quand bien même les battements de son cœur battant à la chamade, lui rappelait que la situation qui aller se dérouler dans très peu de temps était insensée. La jeune femme essaya de garder une expression des plus normales, sans montrer son angoisse naissante.

- J'ai déjà ressenti cela.. alors pourquoi cette fois-ci cela était-il aussi insupportable ?.. se disait-elle intérieurement.

La réponse était Pitch, évidemment.

Blanche avait continué sa route, sans faire attention aux nombreuses questions qui lui envahissaient l'esprit.

- Comment va-t-il réagir une fois que je lui aurai expliqué ce que je ressens pour lui ? Que va-t-il advenir de mon présent ? Sera-t-il passé ? Ou continuera t-il d'être futur ?.. Va-t-il ressentir la même chose à mon égard ou bien.. restera t-il stoïque face à moi ?..

Impossible de penser clairement, l'esprit embrouillé.

Elle se secoua la tête et continua sa route, oubliant du mieux possible ses tourments.

Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de son antre, elle ne bougea pas et l'observa. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et sauta.

La réponse qu'elle désirait tant ces derniers jours allerlui être révélée.

**oOo**

Il faisait sombre. Horriblement sombre. Impossible d'y voir quelque chose.. Blanche longea le mur de pierre et se laissa guider par celui-ci, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle principale de son repaire. Il émanait des brins de lumières de cette pièce vaste, mais froide en apparence.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle arriva à destination. Et n'avait aperçu personne. Pitch serait-il de sortie aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme fit une moue. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à rentrer, un prétexte pour échapper à ce qu'elle devait affronter mais n'en n'eut pas l'occasion.. Une voix grave, sur un ton qui se voulait doux mais à la fois ferme, retenti.

C'était Pitch Black.

- Que fais-tu ici Blanche ?.. questionna-t-il.

- Je.. Eh bien.. Je suis venue te parler de quelque chose d'important. répondit-elle.

- Et quelle est cette chose ? poursuivit-il.

Elle se retourna face à lui. Étrangement, son inquiétude avait diminué à l'entente de sa voix et la châtaine se sentit plus apaisée. Quand elle vit enfin son visage, son expression qui jusqu'à présent était froncée, était redevenue normale. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et un regard qui signifiait « _Je suis perdu ». _

Blanche s'approcha de lui, le plus proche possible. Elle pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux jaunes une pointe de tendresse à son égard. Pitch essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître mais la jeune femme le connaissant trop bien pour ne rien voir.

La châtaine bascula la tête sur le côté, toujours le sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je crois être amoureuse de toi, Pitch. avoua-t-elle.

Une fois la phrase prononcée, cela lui fit tout drôle à l'intérieur. Celle-ci ressentait de l'incompréhension, de la peine, mais aussi de la joie et de l'excitation. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps tout entier.

Elle était là, il était là. Trente centimètres devaient les séparer l'un de l'autre. Elle avait plongée son regard vert émeraude dans celui doré et pétillant de l'homme en noir. Son sourire avait disparu, son regard était comme hypnotisé et sa bouche était entre ouverte. A cet instant, elle aurait tant voulu déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'élu de son cœur.

Et soudainement… Blanche comprit, que celui que son cœur avait choisi était en fait Pitch. Et cela depuis longtemps. Seulement, avec les derniers événements, ses réels sentiments avaient étaient enfouis au fond d'elle et ne faisaient surface que maintenant.

Quant à Pitch, les mots lui manquaient. Il regardait la jeune femme tendrement, comme captivé par sa beauté. Ses joues légèrement rosées, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cils bien courbés, ses yeux verts, perçant son propre regard, ses cheveux châtains foncés, le long de son dos..

Néanmoins, il était surpris de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose aussi insensée ?.. dit-il, toujours absorbé par son regard envoûtant. Sans laisser une trace de sa surprise à l'égard de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Ce n'est pas insensé, Pitch. C'est la réalité. Et je viens de le réaliser en venant te rendre visite. conclut-elle.

- Mais.. tu aimes Frost. dit-il, fermement.

- Je le croyais. Jusqu'à présent. Mais mes réels sentiments son à ton égard.

**« Je le croyais. Jusqu'à présent. Mais mes réels sentiments son à ton égard. »**

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête du Croque Mitaine. Alors.. elle l'aimait lui ?.. et pas Jack ?... Non ! C'était impossible à croire !

- Il va falloir me le prouver Blanche. Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'aimes plus ce cher Jack. dit-il.

- Te le prouver ? Ça fait quatre jours que j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Je trouve le sommeil très tard. Je suis tracassée, envahie par mes pensées. Par les questions que je me pose. Des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais avoir de réponses.. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Et j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. Histoire d'oublier tout cela. Et c'est en venant ici, que je me suis rendue compte… Que c'est de toi dont j'ai envie. Et pas Jack. Est-ce que cela te prouve mon amour pour toi ?...

L'homme en noir resta silencieux quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'après tout, si cela avait tant tracassé la Gardienne de la paix, ça ne pouvait être que vrai. De plus, elle ne serait jamais venue ici sans avoir la réelle intention d'avouer ses sentiments si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.. et de mettre en péril sa relation avec le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le Roi de la peur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une main vint caresser sa joue. Une main d'une douceur extrême. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Toujours accompagnés de leur regard rempli de tendresse.

- Je te crois… avoua-t-il.

Il avait à son tour déposé sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, qui une minute plutôt l'avait posée sur sa joue.

- Embrasse-moi Pitch. demanda-t-elle, souriante.

En réponse à sa requête, l'homme en noir déposa ses fines lèvres sur celles de Blanche. La châtaine avait une main derrière la nuque de ce dernier et lui, le long de sa taille.

Ils répondirent avec passion à ce baiser. Tout ces regards signifiaient qu'ils se désiraient.. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et agrippa fermement sa tunique d'un noir obscur. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à continuer de l'embrasser. Plus cela s'attardait, plus cela devint fort, plus désireux.. La douceur s'atténua.

C'est par la force de ses baisers que tous deux se rendirent compte de leur amour. Un amour à la fois puissant et tendre.

Ils les brisèrent et se regardèrent. Ils haletaient. Essayant de reprendre leur respiration.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?.. Que vas-tu expliquer à Frost ?... demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense dire la stricte vérité. Mentir ne me mènera à rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi, qu'il faut forcément que je le cache.

_- _Je me sentais si seul, dans cette endroit si vaste.. Personne ne comprend ma douleur. Personne ne se dit que j'ai moi aussi était quelqu'un d'autre avant de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, celui que j'ai été. Tout le monde me voit comme le Croque Mitaine, qui aime faire peur aux enfants. Personne ne se dit que parfois, j'aimerai juste un instant être heureux comme vous tous ?.. Que je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir Pitch Black. Et que je n'en n'ai pas eu le choix..

Cela fait longtemps que je t'aime Blanche. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit. Du moins, une fois que tu es redevenue celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu étais avec Jack et tu étais heureuse. Je n'allais pas te compliquer la tâche après le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais je tenais à te remercier. D'avoir su voir ma vraie personnalité. Celle qui était enfouie au plus profond de moi. Seule toi a réussi à la révéler. Et seule toi, a cru en moi.. c'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça. Et c'est pour cela, que j'espérai un jour te voir débarquer ici, comme aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir que tu me rejoignes comme je l'ai toujours désiré. » expliqua-t-il, la tristesse s'affichant sur son visage pâle. La souffrance endurée durant toutes ces années, refaisait surface.

Blanche le regarda avec une mine triste. Cela lui fit de la peine de savoir que personne en plusieurs siècles, n'avait pu comprendre la douleur que l'homme en noir pouvait ressentir.. Et que les Gardiens, comme les autres légendes du monde qui le connaissaient, n'aient pas été plus ouverts d'esprit. Qu'il n'avait _pas eu le choix. _Comme toutes les légendes en fait.

- Tu n'es plus seul désormais. Je suis là et je compte bien le rester. Tournons la page, oublions le passé. Elle lui tendit la main, tentant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

Pitch la lui prit, avec hésitation. Mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle était sincère. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, avec douceur.

Ils se situaient au milieu de la pièce, où un léger brin de lumière venait les éclairer. Le reste de la salle, tapis dans l'obscurité.

Quelqu'un avait enfin comprit son mal être. Et cela lui faisait grandement plaisir. Et encore plus de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Blanche. La femme qu'il aimait dès le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

Un baiser. De la lumière. L'obscurité. Deux être venaient de réellement se trouver. A jamais.

* * *

Voilà :D j'espère que cet OS vous à plu :)


End file.
